


A Night of Sweets

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: And in love and married, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Older brother Dongpyo, Rushed because HALLOWEEN, Seunghan being cute parents, Trick or Treating, kid!Dongpyo - Freeform, kid!Hyeongjun - Freeform, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seungwoo and Yohan take their kids Dongpyo and Hyeongjun out for trick or treating.aka an excuse to write cute Halloween fluff. :)





	A Night of Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, so I wanted to push out _something_ for Halloween, and this was the cutest thing I could think of. Didn't expect this, but I guess this fic is my first official Seunghan fic on here. Wooo~~ Sorry for any mistakes or things I didn't catch in advance. I really only started writing yesterday, welp. 
> 
> 🙏 Thank you for reading and have a **HAPPY HALLOWEEN** everyone!
> 
> Thank you to my sweet beta readers who I probably stress out with my chaoticness, lol.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come _scream_ at me on Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)

“Where’s your costume?” Seungwoo turns around at Yohan’s aghast voice, looking up from fixing the bowtie on Dongpyo’s shirt, the clasp-on piece not quite wanting to stay put in the right place. He doesn’t even attempt to hide the snort of laughter that comes out at the expression on Yohan’s face combined with the face makeup. “Yohan, I’ve never quite seen such a pouty vampire before. You’re not scaring anyone if you don’t wipe the frown off your face.” He gives a satisfied grunt when the red bowtie finally works, pressing a kiss to Dongpyo’s forehead who whines and tries to shrink away.

“Stop it, Dad.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes as Dongpyo glares at him. “I’m too old for forehead kisses.” Oh, how quickly they grow up. Seungwoo feels the longing for a simpler time. _Feels like just yesterday when he wouldn’t let go of my hand when grocery shopping. _“Dongpyo, you’re only seven. And you’re never too old for forehead kisses.” The noise of protest when he goes to ruffle Dongpyo’s hair makes him laugh. “It’s fine. You’re going to be wearing a top-hat anyways.”

Seungwoo steps back, pleased as he watches Dongpyo put the hat on, brandishing his wand and giving his cape a good flick, the red and black material billowing out from behind him. “And now, for my final trick, I’m going to pull a rabbit right out of my hat. Tada!” He laughs when Hyeongjun appears in the entranceway to the kitchen right on cue, his five year old son’s startled expression making the corners of his mouth turn up automatically. Seungwoo coos at the adorable costume, the boy snuggled into a white bunny rabbit costume, the hood pulled over his head, hair just barely peeking out, the ears flopping downwards.

“Hyeongjun, come here and let Daddy do your face makeup.” He grabs the facepaint from the kitchen table, motioning with his hand. But before Hyeongjun takes more than a few steps towards him, Yohan picks their younger son up, plopping him down on the kitchen island counter. “Nope. _I _can do Hyeongjun’s face paint. You get to go upstairs and get dressed instead.” Yohan bares his fake fangs at Seungwoo. “Now, go on.” Seungwoo sighs and hands the face paint over, leaving it in Yohan’s waiting hands.

Hyeongjun’s face scrunches up in displeasure. “But I want Daddy to do it.” And Seungwoo smiles at his son reaching out for him, opening and closing his fists, eyes pleading. Hyeongjun squeals when Yohan pinches his cheeks, squishing them between his fingers. “Oh really? Why don’t you want me to do it? Are you saying that I can’t do just a good a job as Daddy?”

“Of course you can’t.” Dongpyo crosses his arms with an air of disbelief. “Just look at your own face makeup, Dad.”

“Dongpyo!” Seungwoo admonishes, and his oldest son just shrugs back at him. “I mean, it’s true.”

“Well, better be careful what you say Hyeongjun or else I’ll…” Yohan pauses for grand effect. “…_bite _you.” And Seungwoo smiles fondly as Hyeongjun erupts in giggles, his husband attacking Hyeongjun’s sides with his fingers, being careful to make sure the boy doesn’t fall over. He kisses Yohan on the cheek as he leaves the kitchen, the sound of Dongpyo yelling for attention and Hyeongjun’s laughter fading into the background as he heads upstairs to their bedroom to change. He takes one look at the matching vampire costume that Yohan has laid out on their bed for him and decides against it. Turtleneck and slacks it is. He grabs the overcoat from the back of the closet for good measure after checking the temperature on his phone. _A bit chilly tonight. _Seungwoo bites his lip as he thinks, waffling over whether he should make Dongpyo and Hyeongjun wear their coats too, not wanting the two of them to somehow catch a cold. _But Dongpyo will hate it. _He sighs, rubbing his temples, the slight regret creeping into his head. _It’s just one night._

Hyeongjun’s face paint is fully on by the time he gets back downstairs, the two kids sitting at the table, helping Yohan put all the candy from the store in the huge candy bowl, their two pumpkin buckets for their own night sitting on the counter. “Are you all ready to go?”

“Daaaaaddy!” Hyeongjun immediately stops and gets down from the chair, running up to tug at his pants leg, hands raised in the air in a plea to be picked up, which Seungwoo obliges. “Does my face look good?” He gives Hyeongjun an air nose nuzzle, making sure not to accidentally mess up any of the face paint Yohan had applied. “Of course baby. You look great.” His youngest smiles, the whiskers on his cheeks stretching out, the pink of his nose crinkling. “See? Dad did a great job.”

“I _helped_, that’s why.” Dongpyo’s face sets into a pout, pointing his wand at Yohan. “Dad was doing it all wrong, so I helped him fix it.”

“Yes, Dongpyo. You did absolutely perfect. Thank you for helping me with your little brother’s face paint.” His older son settles into a pleased smile as Yohan compliments him, pointing at the half-filled candy bowl from where he’s rinsing the plates from dinner in the sink. “Now can you help Dad finish putting all the candy in the bowl for us to set outside? Then we can go trick or treating and get mountains of candy for you two.”

Yohan makes a strangled cry of protest when he catches sight of Seungwoo, the noise of betrayal evident. “Why aren’t you wearing the costume I got you?”

“I didn’t feel like it.” Seungwoo sets Hyeongjun down so he can help Dongpyo. “Besides, you already did such a great job dressing up as a vampire. Wouldn’t it be silly for us to go as the _exact _same thing?” He rests his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his husband’s neck, wrapping his arms around Yohan in a backhug. “But it’s _Halloween_. You have to dress up as _something_.” Seungwoo pauses, quickly thinking, wracking his brain for a reasonable response. “I _am_ going as something. I’m going as a human. The human to your vampire.”

“That’s-“ Yohan turns to look at him, and Seungwoo feels the twinge in his chest as the other boy breaks free from his hug, his eyes bright and glittering darkly. But before Seungwoo can feel Yohan steal his breath away with a kiss, the tension is broken, the sound of disgusted noises coming from their kids. “Stop it. This is so embarrassing. Are you two going to be gross like this when we go trick or treating too?” Dongpyo yells, making a face, and Hyeongjun glances quickly at his older brother, imitating Dongpyo’s words. “Yeah! Stop it.”

Yohan gives him a hopeful look before whispering into his ear, low and quiet so the kids can’t hear it. “Maybe later?” He feels his chest fill with love as Yohan presses a kiss to his cheek before beckoning at their kids. “Okay, Dongpyo, Hyeongjun, grab your pumpkins. It’s time to go. Daddy’s going to bring out the candy bowl, but you two go put on your shoes.” Seungwoo follows as Yohan ushers the two of them towards the front door, grabbing the large bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters in his arms, quickly scribbling the words _Candy here! _and a large arrow on a piece of paper to be taped to their front door.

“Come on, Dad! Hurry up.” Dongpyo is practically bouncing up and down with impatience as he nears the door, grabbing his shoes off the shoe rack, smiling gratefully at Yohan as his husband takes the bowl from him. “If we go too late, we’re going to miss all the good stuff.”

One candy bowl set on their front steps and four houses later, and Seungwoo finally has a minute alone with Yohan, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun excitedly running ahead of them to reach the steps of the next house first, Dongpyo practically dragging his younger brother along, hands tightly holding on to Hyeongjun’s. “Dongpyo, slow down for your brother.”

“It’s fine, Dad. I got it!” Dongpyo yells back, the words half-lost to the wind. The image of small Hyeongjun in his bunny rabbit costume, his ears bouncing as he runs behind Dongpyo’s flowing cape makes the smile come to his face.

“They’re growing up so fast, aren’t they?” Yohan muses next to him, and Seungwoo nearly flinches when the other boy takes his hand, intertwining their fingers tightly. “Yohan, your hands are freezing.” He pulls their interlocked hands into his coat pocket. “You should have told me you were getting cold. I would have given you my jacket.” Yohan leans into him automatically, their steps falling into line easily. “I don’t want you to give me your jacket. Because then _you’ll _be cold.”

The warm tone makes him blush, and Seungwoo is reminded of their time doing first dates, first kisses, first holidays. It hadn’t always been so easy, and he certainly hadn’t made it easy for Yohan at first, insisting that the age gap was probably too much, Yohan still in his second-to-last year of university at the time they had met. Seungwoo had been itching to settle down, to start having kids, to start trying to build a more permanent life. It took Yohan nearly four months to convince him, chasing him down at every turn.

And now they’re well into hundreds of dates, probably thousands of kisses, and more holidays than he can remember to count, the busy festivities and gathering of family always driving him a little more insane than he cares to admit, tempered by the fact Yohan is beside him for all of it, the other boy always providing a calming presence.

“Do you think we should go up there?” Yohan’s question snaps Seungwoo out of his reverie, his husband pointing up at their two kids ascending the set of stairs up to the last house on this particular block, an impressive display of Halloween spirit sprawled out on the lawn, the blown up monsters—a vampire, Frankenstein, and a mummy—standing beside a coven of witches positioned around a cauldron, fake spiderweb material wrapped over every possible inch of spare space, a fog machine just adding to the creepy soundtrack of rattles and screeches playing in the background with periodic flashing lights coming from inside the house.

Seungwoo pauses, hesitant. “No, I think they’ll be fine. Dongpyo knows what to do.” They stand on the sidewalk, watching as the front door to the house opens, the two kids sticking out their buckets for candy, the woman dressed up as a witch happily crouching down to let them pick out of the candy bowl. When the two of them return, Dongpyo is grinning from ear to ear, swinging his candy bucket happily, and Hyeongjun is already unwrapping a piece of candy, the candy bar halfway to his mouth, nearly as large as his face. “Hyeongjun, have you been eating your candy while we’re trick-or-treating? How much candy have you had already?”

He holds out his hand, and Hyeongjun reluctantly hands over the candy bar. “And Dongpyo, why didn’t you stop your brother? You know we said before coming out that we’d save all the candy until the end of the night, at which time you both can have three pieces each before bed.” Seungwoo holds up three fingers for emphasis.

“It’s not my fault. This house just gave us the _biggest _candy bars.” Dongpyo stretches his arms out as wide as he can, eyes wide looking up at him. “And I didn’t know Hyeongjun was going to eat his.”

Hyeongjun nearly squeaks with outrage. “Yes you did! I asked you if you thought Daddy would be mad if I ate it. And you said _no_!”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Nu-uh.”

“YES.” Yohan grabs the half unwrapped candy bar out of his hands. “Okay, it doesn’t matter anymore. Daddy isn’t mad. Right?” Yohan looks at him pointedly to agree, which he does, somewhat grudgingly. “So how about since you’ve already opened this one, we can all _share _this candy bar.” Seungwoo gives a sigh of relief as the two of them stop arguing, nodding enthusiastically as Yohan breaks off a piece for both of them, Hyeongjun immediately popping it into his mouth. “And some for Daddy too.”

Yohan breaks off a piece for himself, before holding out the last piece for him to eat, and Seungwoo flushes as the other boy feeds the piece of chocolate to him, hoping that it’s too dark for anyone to notice. _Thank god Dongpyo and Hyeongjun aren’t paying attention right now. _“Dad, Daddy, we want to show you something.” Hyeongjun tugs at the two of them to get their attention, and his brows furrow together as he speaks. “We came up with an…act?” Hyeongjun looks back at Dongpyo who nods encouragingly. “A trick for Halloween.”

Oh no.

Seungwoo feels his heart plummet at the word _trick_. “Hyeongjun…” He starts off gently, crouching down to his son’s eye level. “I know it’s Halloween, but we’re not going to do any tricks tonight, okay? They’re not very nice to play on people.”

“No, no, no.” Dongpyo pushes himself excitedly into the conversation. “It’s not a _real_ trick. I promise, Dad.”

“Oh yeah?” And Yohan is squatting next to him, looking at Dongpyo seriously. “You haven’t taught your brother something that we wouldn’t approve of, did you?”

Dongpyo’s voice is insistent. “Just watch.”

Seungwoo and Yohan straighten up as the kids take a few steps back, with Dongpyo lifting the corners of his cape up with each hand, furling it wide open and assuming an opening pose. Seungwoo watches, puzzled, as Hyeongjun steps behind his brother, crouching down lower. “And now!” Dongpyo declares, his voice booming out of his small frame. “For my final trick, I’m going to make a rabbit appear.” And then Dongpyo’s spinning, his cape flying wildly as he does, and steps to the side really quickly as Hyeongjun pops up from behind his older brother, jumping up into the air as high as he can. “Tada!”

Yohan starts clapping first, and Seungwoo follows after, smiling at Hyeongjun and Dongpyo who are looking up at them expectantly. “That was great, really amazing.” Hyeongjun beams at him, his face bright and happy from the praise. “Yeah, so we’re going to do that at every house now.” Dongpyo swishes his wand through the air. “Isn’t that great?” Hyeongjun squeals as Dongpyo wraps him in a hug, lifting him up into the air, Hyeongjun’s feet dangling as his older brother picks him up. “I bet they’ll give us extra candy just because of our act.”

Seungwoo looks on fondly as their two kids high-five.

At least thirty houses later, and the kids are clearly tired out, with Yohan holding both Dongpyo and Hyeongjun’s pumpkin candy buckets on one arm. It’s really all Yohan’s fault, the other boy giving in too easily when Dongpyo asks if they can do a round at the next neighborhood over too, just to get a bigger haul of candy for the night. But Seungwoo can’t really blame him, especially since he likely would have said yes too, unable to resist when Dongpyo pouts. _Going to have to get rid of that habit before he grows up more. _“Daddy?” Hyeongjun’s sleepy voice reaches his ears, the boy’s head still against his shoulder, breath tickling his neck, arms still wrapped around him. Seungwoo shifts Hyeongjun on his hip, trying to get a better grip. _Even Hyeongjun is starting to get too heavy to carry. _“Yes, baby?”

The yawn Hyeongjun lets out is loud in his ears. “Are we almost home?”

“Almost.”

Seungwoo looks down at Dongpyo walking in between him and Yohan, one hand holding on to each of them, the excited swinging of their arms from before stopped now, his little feet starting to drag. “How are you feeling, Dongpyo?” The top-hat is slightly big on him, the brim of the top-hat almost falling over to cover the boy’s eyes. “I’m _fine_, Dad. Not tired at all.” As if to spite him, the yawn escapes from Dongpyo not a moment later, his eyes closing as his mouth opens widely. Yohan looks at him knowingly, and Seungwoo gives his husband a small nod, thankful. “Hey Dongpyo, how about you let Dad carry you?”

“But I’m too old to be carried.” He pauses, voice longing, staring upwards at Hyeongjun with slight jealousy written all over his face. “And too heavy.”

“Oh really? Are you trying to say that your Dad isn’t strong enough to carry you?” Seungwoo smiles as Yohan lets out a large fake laugh. “Well, challenge accepted. Come here.”

And Dongpyo lets go of Seungwoo’s hand as he lets Yohan pick him up, wrapping his arms around Yohan, and Seungwoo gratefully uses his newly freed arm to shift Hyeongjun into a better position. _Thank you_, he mouths at his husband, who just smiles in return.

It doesn’t take too long to make it back home, Yohan unlocking the door quietly, careful not to make too much noise. “Hyeongjun, we’re home.” He whispers the words softly, his younger son stirring in his arms, voice laced with tiredness. “Home?”

“Yes, baby.” Seungwoo quickly slips off his shoes before ascending the stairs, trusting Yohan to deal with Dongpyo. “Dad, can I have some of my candy before going to bed?” He doesn’t hear Yohan’s response, walking down the upstairs hallway to the boys’ shared bathroom. “Hyeongjun, I know you’re sleepy right now, but I need you to brush your teeth before you go to bed first. Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yeah.”

And Seungwoo waits as Hyeongjun finishes, slowly brushing his teeth, spitting out his toothpaste, and rinsing his mouth. “Done, Daddy.” And his son patiently waits as he gets a washcloth, running it under warm water before wiping the face-paint off of Hyeongjun’s face, thankfully easily removeable. Hyeongjun reaches out automatically afterwards, and Seungwoo lifts him up, carrying the boy into his room, sitting Hyeongjun on his bed as he grabs his pajamas, helping Hyeongjun take off his costume and get ready for bed. The boy falls asleep nearly the instant his head hits the pillow, and Seungwoo tucks him in, pulling the covers up to under Hyeongjun’s chin.

When he gets back downstairs into the kitchen, all of Dongpyo’s candy is dumped on to the kitchen table, covering practically the entire surface, and Yohan has the gall to look at him guiltily, the candy already in his mouth, the wrapper empty. Seungwoo raises an eyebrow when he sees the small pile of wrappers already in the corner, Dongpyo munching happily. “Dongpyo, how many pieces of candy have you had?” The boy holds up his whole hand, fingers spread out widely. “Five?” Seungwoo groans. “I thought we said you could have three pieces, _max_.”

“But Dad said I could have more.”

Seungwoo can’t bring himself to be mad, not when Yohan is looking at him with widened puppy-dog eyes. “Okay, fine. But no more. It’s time for bed, Dongpyo.”

“Just one more piece.”

“I said no, Dongpyo.”

“Fine.” Seungwoo sighs as Dongpyo lets out a huff of dissatisfaction but still obediently stops, putting down the piece of candy he had grabbed last. “But can I have more tomorrow morning?”

“You can have some after lunch.”

“Okay.” Dongpyo pauses before walking out of the kitchen, turning around to face them, turning to Seungwoo first. “I love you, Dad.” He turns towards Yohan. “And I love you too, Dad.”

“We love you too, Dongpyo.” Seungwoo calls out as he hears Dongpyo’s footsteps running up the stairs. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”

Seungwoo lets Yohan pull him into his lap, the feeling of a long night sinking into his bones all of a sudden, the tiredness taking over. “It’s been quite a day, hasn’t it?” He nods, closing his eyes and hiding his face away in the crook of Yohan’s neck, feeling at peace as his husband hugs him. “Do you want a piece of chocolate?” Seungwoo’s eyes flutter open, and he laughs, seeing Yohan’s grinning face, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, the candy bar halfway jutting out of his mouth, lightly clasped in between his teeth. He playfully bites off half and squeals as Yohan kisses him, the taste of chocolate and everything sweet in his mouth.

It isn’t until they’re in bed and Seungwoo is drifting off to sleep that he hears Yohan’s disappointed voice, a low groan, his husband pulling him closer, arms sneaking to curl around his waist. “I didn’t even get to bite you today. Tomorrow?” And Seungwoo can’t remember if Yohan responds, murmuring out a _yes _as he closes his eyes, falling asleep to the feeling of Yohan nuzzling kisses into the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



End file.
